Great Festival
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: The time for Great Festival has come and it's time for the six chosen guardians to know their fate and fight. What is Festival? Who are the Guardians? What secret is the unknown woman keeping? 21.12.2012 fic PruCan, FrUK, Spamano, HRE/GerIta, others
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of December and the world was starting to prepare for Christmas. The shops were nicely lit and the commercials were practically screaming their offers at the passer-bys. But the people didn't seem to mind. They were shopping for their gifts like there was no tomorrow. And they didn't even seem to notice the cold weather.

Nor did they notice a single woman that just seemed to stand out, even if she didn't even try. She looked young and old at the same time. Maybe it was just an illusion created by her long silver hair. And her features just looked ageless. She had bright purple eyes, but if someone bothered to actually look, they could notice, that they were much more deeper with knowledge that they should be.

She even wore white clothes, to even more stick out of the crowd. She was walking slowly, dodging others. She didn't look in any shop window, or at any poster. The woman seemed to be in good mood, as if she wasn't out in the cold with not very warm clothes.

"It's almost time," she mused, dodging yet another passer-by. The woman quickened her pace, she wanted to reach her destination more quickly. She smiled a little, "It will be starting soon. I can't wait, but I still have to take care of many things. Oh doesn't matter, I am coming, my guardians…"

Then she started to quietly sing:

_Oli sar mal eilyli_

_sai shai taeraer paer_

_eil si eilaer_

_syri mos aelaestael eisi tia kesol_

There was a wide smile on her face as she sang in that ancient language. It won't be long now. The time for Festival is almost there. She felt it. Only couple of days and the conditions would be ideal for the start of the Great Festival.

**Hi there. As you probably figured out, there will be a thingy called Great Festival. I'm using the thought of "end of the world on 21. 12." for my "something big will happen" that day. This woman has come to choose her guardians from among our nations. Who will it be, I won't tell you. But I will give you hints, the translation of the lines she sang. Good Luck**

_**One that stands alone**_

_**Two who cheated death**_

_**And three angels**_

_**Those six are my chosen guardians**_

**The "language" is elvish, using Aeranal translator. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Today Sweden greatly disappointed me… I was drinking water from a glass cup, when I noticed it was marked IKEA. Nothing strange about that. But under it were smaller letters: Made in France DX So our Sweden has his glasses made by France… **

On the day of 14th of December, 2012 at then in the morning a small motor boat approached and uninhibited Island somewhere in the middle of Atlantic Ocean. On the boat were all of Kirkland brothers, even small Peter, who was smirking u pat England in glee. They had to take boat, because their main ship was too bit, and this Island didn't even have a harbor.

So why did they come to such Island in the middle of nowhere? The answer is quite simple. It was the day of the last world meeting before they take winter break. Last meeting before America's Christmas party that will take place on 23rd December. As usual. And on the invitation was written, that the meeting was going to be on this little island.

England didn't know, who was hosting this meeting, but he was going to give them a piece of his mind. Why does the meeting to be on such little island, far away from everything? I was ridiculous. It was really hard to get here and it was uncomfortable too.

The other thing, that irritated England was, that everyone got invited. Normally only he went, as the representative of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but this time, for who knows what reason, everyone of them, even the "by everyone overlooked" micronation of Sealand, got their own invitation. And on the invitation was that this meeting is mandatory. It was all weird, if you asked the Kirkland's.

They finally arrived to the Island. Everyone was a bit irritated as they got out of the boat. They couldn't be blamed after such long journey, first on a ship, then on a small boat. But they were finally here, and hoping others wouldn't take too long to arrive here as well, so they could be done with the meeting quickly.

They saw a building a bit further into the inland, so they headed towards it. England narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of the building. He saw America waving frantically at them. So they weren't first to come. Never mind it, but they should hurry over to America, so he would stop making fool out of himself.

As they arrived, they noticed that some of other nations were already there, but they were mostly from North and South America. They probably had it neared, so they managed to come before them. Good. Less nations to wait for.

"Who the hell planed the meeting on this island?" Scotland asked irritated. America pouted, "Ask Iggy, he should be host today." England scowled, "Oh, no. It isn't me. I was two turns ago, so it really isn't me. Don't try to push your failure on me." America blinked. "I forgot about that," he said, "But it isn't me either, I was before you."

They would have continued arguing, if others didn't arrive. England found out first, as a pair of arms sneaked itself around his waist, pulling him again a firm chest. He smelt perfume and immediately knew, who was stupid enough as to invade his personal space. He didn't even need the annoying laugh of a certain Frenchman.

"Ohonhon, Angleterre, why didn't you take me with you?" France laughed, "I had to take a ride with Italys, Germany, Prussia and Spain…" England frowned and got out of France's embrance. "Don't touch me," he hissed. Then he straightened up, "I told you I'm going with my brothers." France pouted, but didn't say anything.

Slowly they all arrived and went inside the building, the meeting was in. England and his brothers were entering, when England noticed something. He turned his head and saw some words inscribed into the stone besides the door. That wouldn't be so strange but it wasn't in any nations language, but in elven language, which was in fact the ancient language of all nations, but majority of them forgot it.

_Oli sar mal eilyli_

_sai shai taeraer paer_

_eil si eilaer_

_syri mos aelaestael eisi tia kesol_

It looked like a poem and a bit familiar. But he didn't know where he saw it. "Hey Scotland, come here," he called to his brother. Scotland came to him, with other brothers curiously trailing him. "What it is?" Scotland asked. England called at the stone, "What do you thing about this?"

Everyone studied the stone fascinated. How did something like this get here? This island wasn't territory of any nation they knew that still spoke elvish. "Eh, I think our mother, Britain, sang once something like this," Scotland said uncertainly. "I don't remember that," England said, "But I think I saw this written somewhere… But only the first part. And some other parts as well, but somewhere else. But I can't recall where it was."

Lily, England's fairy, landed on England's shoulder. "This is very old elvish poem," she said, "It is sung among us for generations. But what it is doing here?" The small fairy frowned, reading the poem. It looked unusual on her, but she looked cute like that. "Yeah, I want to know the same," Scotland scowled.

"What are you guys doing?" came another voice. They turned and saw Sealand looking at them confused. Ireland smiled sadistically, "We are talking to our fairy friends. But you can't understand that, as you can't see them. You are weird…" Wales got between Ireland and Sealand, "Ireland, he is not weird, just different. Maybe he is broken?"

Sealand's eyes widened, "You are the ones that are weird, you weirdos." And after that he ran back to the building. "Real smooth Ireland," Northern Ireland rolled his eyes. Ireland shrugged, "What? It's weird. He is the only Kirkland without magic." Northern Ireland punched his arm, "He is just a kid, you jackass." Before they started to fight, England suggested going inside, which everyone agreed on.

Everyone was already in the meeting room, when the Kirkland's entered. They were arguing about who was responsible for this. Germany looked ready to blow up. And he really did. After he started to yell, everyone finally quieted down. They all got into their seats. "So who is the host now?" Germany asked sternly, "He should give us first presentation."

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Everyone turned their heads to the door. There stood a young girl, with silver hair and purple eyes. She started to walk swiftly towards the head of the stool. Germany was so shocked that he sat back down. The nations started to whisper among themselves.

The girl stopped and looked at all. "Who are you?" Germany asked. The girl smiled. "First of all, I want to thank you that you all came to this meeting, that I arranged for you," she said with a smirk, "And now let me introduce myself. My name is Terra, and I'm the personification of the planet Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you. From now on **

_this is how elvish would be showed (in italic and in elvish) – this is how other nation hears it_

_**and this is how elvish language spoken between the speaker (those who understand it) will be shown (in bold italics)**_

The shocked silence that fell onto the room after Terra's proclamation soon broke into harsh whispering. Nobody knew that the planet as a whole had a representative. Nobody heard anything like that before. Not even China, or anything from their ancestors. How could they not know?

And why did she come now? Why didn't she let them know before? She should have attended the world meetings. But she rather chose to stay in the shadows. And shock them all at this meeting.

Terra smirked, "So now that we had introduced ourselves, we go for why are we here. Nobody dared to even breathe. This was something everyone wanted to know. To know why they had to ravel from all across the world to this teeny little island. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"I don't know how many of you noticed my poem in front of this building," Terra said, "But for those who didn't, I will sing it for you… _Oli sar mal eilyli, sai shai taeraer paer, eil si eilaer, syri mos aelaestael eisi tia kesol..._" Her singing was met with silence again. But this time it was caused by the fact, that the majority of the nations didn't understand a word.

"What?" America frowned confused. That Terra girl sang something in a weird language. He didn't think he heard it before. She wanted to tell them something important, but then she speaks all weird. It was just not fair. She should speak directly if she had something on her mind and not in quizzes.

England couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Figures that America wouldn't even have a clue. The strong nation didn't speak properly any language besides English. If that what he does to his language could even be called "speaking properly".

Terra pouted, "I tend to forget that you all abandoned my beautiful language and created your own. Such shame, that only a few of you are still capable of speaking Elvish." Although she pouted she looked angry and a bit disappointed. That was so rude of them, to create their own languages, when she gave them such beautiful and powerful language, but that's their problem. They will have problem accommodating and not her.

"I don't know why I even try," England snapped at the younger nation, "But I will translate that. It's in Elvish and it means: One that stands alone, Two who cheated death, And three angels, Those six are my chosen guardians." America frowned even more, "I still don't understand." Now England didn't know whether to punch him or curse him. Could he be so stupid, that he didn't understand simple English? Scotland leaned to the American and growled, "What is there to not understand?"

Terra laughed. "I see that just to hear it, won't help you," she smiled at America, "So I will explain it more clearly. Every ten thousand years there is an event called the Great Festival. Well it's more of a competition… Every side can have 5 to 10 guardians that compete. The loser loses everything and the winner is granted the highest prize and the honor to choose another two representatives of planets from all around the universe."

"What do you mean, they lose everything?" Norway asked frowning. Terra giggled. "I mean it exactly how it sounds," she said, "But now let's call my guardians, shall we?" America immediately stood up. "I will be your guardian. It's my duty as a hero," he said proudly. Terra frowned for the first time, but then her face cleared. "Tut tut tut," she raised her finger, "I created the song for a reason. It's actually list of what my guardians are like. I made it ten thousand years ago and then I manipulated all of you, so it would fall into place. Do you know how much work I put into this, so I would raise the strongest team? So sit down and enjoy."

The nations broke into nervous whispers. What did she mean that she manipulated them? Was it even possible? There was too many of them and this was the first time any of them saw her. So she couldn't have manipulated them, could she?

Terra raised her hands, which got everyone's attention. "Now that everything is cleared," she said smiling at them, which got her a few disbelieving stares, "Let's start." England angrily stood up, "Hey hey, missy, you can't just walk in here and expect us to do everything what you want!" But Terra ignored him, extended her arm, and called: "_Oli sar mal eilyli!_" Before anyone could even blink, a ray of red golden light burst out of Terra's hand, hit England, who screamed in shock and terror, engulfed him and then burst out, leaving behind only small, red glowing orb.

**Who loves cliffhangers? I do… love writing them. Now who expected something like this happen? I hope I surprised you. And were are only at first guardian. The rest of them will be introduced in the next chapter, with some explanation, why are they who they are. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I realized, I have to try to work on this fanfic, otherwise I won't make it to the deadline I set for completization of this. Which is of course… You should have already figured it out ;)**

**Good thing, I already have thought out the number of remaining chapters (and the plot in them). **

The orb floated to Terra. She smiled gently, as if looking at a child. That finally got other out of their stupor. Scotland jumped up from his chair and snarled something in that weird language, sending a fireball towards the silver haired girl. But the fireball crashed into an invisible wall and burst into shower of sparks.

Terra pouted, "Tut tut tut, don't do that again, or you might destroy England's soul. That would kill him, you know?" And she giggled like a naughty schoolgirl. Scotland was quickly pulled down again by trembling Wales. This was getting weirder and more dangerous by the minute. And she only started, if the poem is of any clue. It spoke of six persons total. Any of them could be next.

"Now for my little cheaters," Terra smiled again. But America interrupted her. Again. "Wait," he exclaimed, "Why is England... how did you say it? Ah yes, "One that stands alone"?" Terra stopped and blinked at the superpower nation. "Well, I realize that you non-guardian nation might be bit slow in you head," she said annoyed, at which America's face reddened, "But I will tell you. After all, you helped me to create Aelal who he is."

Terra leaned back and grinned. "Well, it was really genial, yet simple," she started, "For start all it took was to give him something that would spoil his cuteness. Yep, I gave him those enormous eyebrows. And I put him in the neighborhood of the vainest nation in the world." She winked at France who looked away. "It was real fun to look at you two. As you made fun out of him, even though he tried his hardest to appease to you. Some people are just too easy to manipulate," Terra sighed happily, "Add mean brothers and you get lonely child. And you know, he really tried to save Jeanne, but his people just wanted to burn the witch. As for America's role…" Terra trailed off, and suddenly her features started to change.

She shape shifted into a man. A man whose face made America pale. "G-George Washington?" he stuttered. The face of the first President of United states smirked. "Now now, I'm happy you still remember the man, who advised you to become independent from the "Arrogant England", I think that was what I said at that time," the much deeper voice of Terra said.

Terra returned to her original form. She looked satisfied at the horrified nations. "You know, England is probably the loneliest person on Earth right now," she said dreamily, "And to think, he didn't even get the chance to tell France that he loved him…" France gasped at this new information. England loved him? But he never said anything. The Frenchman buried his face in his hands. He loved the Englishman too, that's why he was chasing after him so much, but now he might never get to tell him.

The representation of Earth giggled again. "Whopsie, I said a secret," she smiled oh-so innocently, "But now we really have to continue with my next two guardians. Everyone tensed immediately. Who will it be? They all could fit the description of "cheating death". They were immortal after all.

Terra didn't let them think for too long. She reached her arm again and called: "_Sai shai taeraer paer!" _This a blue light burst out of her hand. It split into two rays, hitting both Prussia and Germany. Italy clamped his hands on his mouth, eyes tearing, as the german brothers screams faded in the room.

Scotland let out trembling sigh. "Of course, I should have known that," he said, attracting other's attention, "The whole West and East Germany thing, isn't that true?" Terra squealed in delight. "I knew that the Kirkland brothers are smart," she smiled widely. Now that wasn't hard to guess.

"So everything is clear to you, so we don't have to do any explaining here," Terra smiled. She looked around the room. All nation were pale, some of them were crying and some developed twitching. They were obviously scared, but there was nothing to fear. She only wanted her chosen guardians. She couldn't care less about others.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "Now only three angels, and the rest of you are of the hook." Obviously this didn't calm them down. They still didn't know why is she choosing them like a pig for slaughtering. What were her "guardians" supposed to do? And the choosing looked painful too.

Wales drew a shaky breath. "Angels," he whispered, "V-Virgins?" Terra enthusaically nodded. She knew that Kirkland's were smart brothers. This time she reached both of her arms and breathed, "_eil si eilaer._"

Three rays burst out of her hand. And the one that were hit, were Canada, Poland and Romano. Spain, who was hugging Romano, could see the terror in Romano's eyes, before he dissolved into a orb, like everyone else. "NO!" he yelled, but it was too late. Romano was gone. Or at least his physical form.

All six orbs gathered above Terra's hand. Finally she had them all. "Oh, stop be a baby!" she snapped at Spain, who couldn't stop repeating Romano's name. "It's only your own fault, you know?" she barked, "You claim, you love him, yet you couldn't get him to be more open to you. And all I did was force Ancient Rome to leave him behind."

"W-What?" Italy stuttered. Terra smirked, "Oh yeah, It was a hard task, but he crumbled when I threatened, that I would kill both you and Romano, if he didn't do that." Italy grabbed his hair and started to sob. This had to be some horrible nightmare. For a second everyone thought that the Italian will tear his hair out. Trembling Spain reached for the upset boy and pulled him to his arms.

Terra looked at the souls of her guardians again. "Let's begin now," she said solemnly, "Here I present the Guardians of Terra! Show us what you are worth!" Let the Planetary Festival begin!" And the souls started to glow brightly and then they bursted in eye blinding light. The remaining nations had to cover their eyes. And when they looked again, the souls were gone.

**I want to apologize everyone for making George Washington bad guy. But I needed someone who set the Revolutionary war off, and he was a Commander there, so… I borrowed him. **

**As for the Angels. I really kept on changing them. Originally I wanted them to be Italy, Belarus (because nobody likes her, so I wanted to let her shine) and China (as a pun on 4000 years old virgin). But soon Romano replaced Italy, and after that Poland replaced Belarus, and China got switched to Sealand. But I didn't want to let Sealand go, because he is too young, and Canada is better angel anyway. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a question regarding the choosing of Poland.**

_**Guest: ...How did you decide on Poland exactly?**_

**Well, to answer that, I should probably explain how was I choosing them as a whole in the first place. I wanted to find nations that weren't that lucky through the history, were beaten, broken, overlooked and generally didn't have the happiest past. **

**Thus you should now see why I chose who I chose. If not then I will crack it down for every chosen nation: **

**England – His continuous fighting with France and his brothers. Even though he managed to create a big empire, everyone has left him and turned their backs to him, leaving him all alone. **

**Germany – everyone still remembers the "dark past" of Germany. The one time his boss tried to force everyone to believe that the German nation is above everyone else and threw the whole world into world of darkness. **

**Prussia – once he was a great kingdom, but now his own land is dissolved and he survived only because of the whole West and East Germany. **

**Italy Romano – His brother got all talent, while he thinks he got the shorter part of the stick: only a mass of fertile land. Everyone goes on and on about his brother and pretty much ignores him. **

**Canada – he can try to help as much as he wants, he will still be invisible, or if he is "fortunate" enough, someone mistakes him for his brother. **

**Poland – some even call him history's bitch. He was attacked, beaten, his land was broken apart. And not only by Germany and Russia, but that should be enough for him to count and unfortunate, and earning his status among the chosen ones. **

**I wanted to give them a chance to show, that they exist and even though they looked down/ignored most of the time, they will still try and protect everyone. To give them chance to have their big moments, and spread their wings (for some literally). **

Spain gave out a strangled sound, but he quickly covered his mouth in fear that he might get pulverized by Terra. But the representation of Earth ignored him. Instead the girl focused on her hand again. She mumbled something and an another glowing orb appeared. This one was pure white and was slowly growing.

Terra sent the orb towards the centre of the table, where it grew to enormous size. "We want to see, how they are doing, do we not?" she commented lightly, as she mumbled something else in the elvish language. At that the got clear, but to everyone's surprise, it showed some place, nobody recognized.

- APH – APH – APH –

A red orb quickly descended from the skies. A few meters above the ground it shaped into a humanoid form. Then it burst into red sparkles, revealing unconscious England, who then fell the remaining height to the ground.

Second after his collision with the hard ground, England groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly pulled himself up. His head was spinning and he was seriously doubting, that he will keep his breakfast down.

England looked around him. He didn't recognize his surroundings. He wasn't sure, what happened, but he was guessing that the girl, Terra, transported him somewhere. Well, he can find out where exactly later. First off, he should find out, if he was the only one to be sent here, or if there were other nations. Terra did say something about chosen ones, as in plural. And he had that poem as a clue; there should be six nations altogether. So he had to find them first, before trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Hey!" England called loudly, in hopes that others were nearby and will hear him. But he wasn't that fortunate. For all he knew, they could be hundreds of miles apart. And that wasn't something he looked forward. Who knew what could be hiding around him. They were sent here with a commission, so it was probably dangerous here.

England didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to leave this spot, but to stay here was equally unreasonable. So he just chose one direction, in which he started to walk. He felt unusually paranoid, in that weird silence. Everything was so quiet. Not even birds were singing. The surroundings felt so surreal and real at the same time. As if it was created only a short moments ago with some spell. Which probably was, just for the sake of this whole "Festival". And maybe it was just illusion and he was still at the meeting.

- APH – APH – APH –

Canada was abruptly awakened by some unpleasant noises. He opened his violet eyes, only to find himself on the grassy ground with cloudless blue sky above him. His whole body hurt. He carefully rolled over and pulled himself to his knees.

Canada looked around to find the source of those noises. There were some trees nearby and under them Canada spotted familiar forest green uniform. "H-Hello?" he called out carefully. The noises quieted down and the figure turned to him. It was Poland with green tinged face. "T-that was like totally horrible ride," he said and attempted to smile.

Canada walked to him. "Are you alright?" he asked the Polish nation. "If I were you, I wouldn't move much around," came a female voice from above them. Both nations flinched and looked frantically for the speaker. Poland gasped and pointed into the tree he was under. Canada follower the other blonde hand and saw a tiny girl with wings.

"W-Who are you? What are you?" Canada asked. The girl grimaced. "For one, my name is Lilly," she said irritated, "And I am a fairy. Don't say Arthur didn't say you about fairies, because I was there when he was telling you all those stories." Canada was so shocked that all he could do was nod.

Lilly slowly glided down from the tree and sat down on Canada's shoulder. "You just survived inter-planar transportation, so it wouldn't be wise to move around much," she said and flinched as she too felt the pain flare in her body, "I don't know how I got mixed into this, but I got lost from Arthur on the way."

Neither nation really understood what she was speaking about, but from what they could gather, at least Arthur should be somewhere here. The best course probably would be to find England, as the Kirkland brothers seemed to know what was going on best of them all. "Okay, let's find England," Canada decided. Poland nodded, "Yeah, that's totally the best Idea."

Canada was about to help Poland to get up, when he noticed something in his peripheral vision. He jumped to face it, "W-who is there?" But he only came face to face with his polar bear, Kumajirou, who staggered to them like a drunken man. A few meters away from them, Kumajirou stumbled and fell. "Kumakiki," Canada ran to him and picked him up. Kumajirou lazily blinked at him, "Who?" But Canada didn't answer him. He just went back to Poland and pulled the Polish man up.

"Let's go," Lilly, who was still sitting on Canada's shoulder, said, "I don't like it here. There is something weird about this place. Canada nodded and started to walk away with Poland in his tow.

But the group didn't make even a ten steps yet, when they were stopped by a group of strange people. "Kyl mystaerdaesi saesal?" asked man, who was closest to them. They all wore purple clothes, that one could easily mistake for a uniform, if it wasn't for the fact, that they weren't all that similar. They were only the same color.

Canada and other's froze, not knowing what to do. They didn't understand them. Or at least Poland and Canada didn't understand. Lilly on the other side paled. She looked at confused Canada, then she leaned to his ear and whispered a translation into his hear.

Canada looked at the man who spoke to them. Did the purple clad man just called them Terran's? As in Terra? Did he also know something about the reason they were all here? Canada decided to ask him.

"H-Hey, I don't understand you, but… do you know where we are?" Canada asked nervously. Thos people looked kind of menacing. The other group looked at each other. Then they smirked. "Well, that is hilarious," the same man was speaking again, in weird accented English, "You don't know the ancient language? This has to be a joke. But better for us."

Poland frowned, "Like, what do you mean?" A tall woman came to the same level as the first man. "It means," she said with a sadistic smile plastered on her face, "That you are a dead meat."

The group from Earth paled. But before they could even blink a big energy ball was hurled their way. Poland and Canada screamed and leaped out of the way. Lilly tried to protect them by raising a shield. But she wasn't sure, if she would be able to hold it up for much longer. She wasn't a fighter. She couldn't do any strong spells that would help them out. She just prayed that some miracle would happen.

And the miracle really happened. Another energy ball came their way, but it was deflected. Lilly turned around to see, who saved them, only to see England about 20 meters behind them, panting heavily. He had raised his glowing hand towards them. "Arthur," she exclaimed happily, making others aware of arrival of the Englishman.

"What's this?" England asked acidly, glaring at the purple group. They only snickered. "Eilyraes, shai pyr byr cali ei tia eirdyr si Kaer Jhalendri," the first man said to others. England's glare only darkened, "Ai eiresi o, sar Ai pai mael aelor." The strange man blinked, but then he smirked again. "Kyr. Air shor shi tysi ailaesaerol sor shae, eileirdae," he said to England.

"Lilly," England said lowly, "Take others and run away." The little fairy looked like she wanted to protest, but then she hung her head, "Okay." The group moved behind the Englishman. And they continued away from the purple group.

After a few seconds England reached into his uniform and pulled out his star tipped wand. Now when he thought about it, it looked kind of poorly, looking at what his enemies were holding. He couldn't even tell what some of them were. But his wand was still better than nothing. "Shall we start?" the purple man asked, mockingly in England's own language. But his companions didn't wait, they already trained their weapons at the blonde.

"Yeah," England tightened his hold on his wand and snarled, "Ai shor jhaer o thaer si vandri os oli sar mal eilyli!" What happened next was as if England himself exploded. His whole body got engulfed in reddish light.

The enemy group started to yell at each other in surprise. They certainly didn't expect this. Whatever this was. Was it some Terran spell they didn't know?

The red light dispersed, revealing England again. But he was different. Now he was wearing long tunic and cape, similar to what he was wearing when he was only a young nation, but now his clothing was red. And his wand changed too. It was not a wand anymore. England was now holding a golden staff with the same height as himself with the head of the staff crafted into the shape of a star and a star shaped crystal in the center of it.

The enemy leader barked some orders and various spells were hurdled towards England. But none of them was successful. Every one of them was stopped by an invisible shield surrounding England.

England slowly opened his eyes. "O sol sar'r ei maer? Ai shor myrn o cyrn ei vaer maer jhyl jhoji," he said flatly. Then he raised his staff and yelled something. The eyes of the leader of that other group widened in horror. He screamed at others to flee, but it was already too late. The air shifted around all of them, as if it was sucked towards England, where a big red-black orb appeared above his new staff. When it was big enough, England threw it towards his enemies.

It didn't really matter if it his someone, as it exploded and expanded, engulfing all of them. The explosion was really loud. And the force of the explosion was pulling the trees out of the earth, practically pulverizing them.

Canada, Poland and Lilly weren't that far away yet, and they were caught in the aftermath of that explosion. The fairy raised the protecting shield again, just in time before they were consumed by the sheer energy and flames.

It took several moments, before the energy dissolved. But the flames remained. It looked like a hell around Canada and Poland. "T-that is l-like England's power?" shocked Poland asked. Canada opened and closed his mouth a few times, not really knowing what to say. He just picked up the little fairy, who fainted due to the strain on her body.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared in the flames. Both nation tensed, but then they relaxed, seeing it was England. The Englishman approached them. "Shi tal's mae caesi," he said, "Si tol tysti thys tysi. Shi cali sai tyli ol."

When he saw, that they didn't understand him, he tugged on Canada's uniform, motioning in the opposite direction as he just came. Finally understanding what the older nation wanted, Canada and Poland picked themselves up, Canada handing Lilly to Poland and he himself picked Kumajirou up, and they followed England, who started to walk quickly away from the site.

**Ah, England has a great power now. And others have too, they just didn't get to tap into it yet. So I'm making a poll in my profile about who should next reveal their "super power" self. You can vote up to three characters, but not Germany. I kind of want him to be last. **

_**Translations: **_

_**Kyl mystaerdaesi saesal? - Going somewhere Terran's?**_

_**Eilyraes, shai pyr byr cali ei tia eirdyr si Kaer Jhalendri. - Another, who does not have a clue about the Great Language. **_

_**Ai eiresi o, sar Ai pai mael aelor. - I assure you, that I do speak elvish. **_

_**Kyr. Air shor shi tysi ailaesaerol sor shae, eileirdae. - Good. It will be more interesting this way, anyway. **_

_**Ai shor jhaer o thaer si vandri os oli sar mal eilyli. - I will let you feel the rage of one that stands alone.**_

_**O sol sar'r ei maer? Ai shor myrn o cyrn ei vaer maer jhyl jhoji. - You think that's a spell? I will show you how a reall spell looks like. **_

_**Shi tal's mae caesi. Si tol tysti thys tysi. Shi cali sai tyli ol. - We can't stay here. They might come for more. We have to move on.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so the order will be like this:**

**Prussia and Canada**

**Romano **

**Poland – you really don't like him, do you?**

**Germany – there is too much for him to resolve, so he has to go last**

**The setting will be shifting from Guardians to World meeting a bit. So we can see other nation's reactions to what is happening to Guardians. And there will be a bit action for them too, but I'm not really sure just yet. **

The vision in the orb flashed in red, and for a few long seconds they couldn't see anything. "H-holy shit, what just happened?" Spain gasped. Many of the nations resembled a fish. "Did Iggy just vaporize a chunk of earth?" America asked.

Terra giggled, "That was nothing. England just opened himself to his destiny." Others looked confused, but she ignored them. She was concentrated too much on her own thoughts and monologue to focus on them. Not that she cared about them. Anybody besides her guardians were pretty much useless to her.

"Hmm, I wonder, if he will be the first to go as well?" she asked more to herself. "What?!" France asked, "What do you mean by "to go"?" There shook her head. "I meant dying of course, silly" she smiled brightly, "Lets not kid ourselves… nations live, nations fight, and nations die. Especially at this event. Only one team can be victorious, and the other one has to be killed."

Everyone paled. Terra blinked at them. "Ah, but don't worry," she said in calm voice, that was probably supposed to be reassuring, "I'm certain my team wins. Though I can't promise you, that everyone will come back. It wouldn't be fun that way."

The nations paled even more, if that was even possible. Some looked like they would be sick. Liechtenstein buried her face in Switzerland's chest and cried silently. Just how sadistic was this Terra?

Terra suddenly clapped her hands. "Ah, I'm a horrible hostess," she exclaimed, "I invited you all here and I still have to serve you some refreshments. I almost forgot in all this excitement. And we will need them. We are going to spend a week here together." She smiled and waved her hand above the table, at which some drinks and food appeared. But nobody touched anything of it, their appetite lost together with their friends that were fighting for their lives right now.

The representation of the planet didn't seem to care about what they did or didn't do. She was enjoying this situation to the fullest and wasn't about to let it be ruined by some insignificant nations, that were probably just jealous that they weren't chosen.

"You know, now I think about it," Terra started thoughtfully, "I wonder what the other three are doing?" She almost forgot that they still didn't see half of her guardians. She was so engrossed in the "fun" with England. So pointed at the vision sphere and mumbled something in the elven language. The vision shifted.

Romano opened his eyes and sat up. He was a bit confused and dizzy. And he was also alone. Damn it. That was probably not good. He had a bad feeling from this alone. There was something really weird about his surroundings.

He scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding wildly. Where was everyone? He hoped they weren't dead or really far away. Even if he hated most of them, he would certainly feel calmer if they were here.

A rustling sound came from behind him. Romano jumped and spun around. "C-Chi c'è?" he squeaked out, reverting to Italian. A shadowy figure jumped down from a tree branch. Romano screamed, but the figure gestured him to be silent.

"Shh, you crazy Italy," the figure, who revealed himself to be Prussia, hissed. Do you want everybody in hundred kilometers to know about you?" Romano sucked in air. "Damn it, you scared the shit out of me," he glared at the Prussian, "What the hell were you doing up there?"

Prussia just shrugged, "When I came to, I was there." He raised his hands and studied something in them. "Poor Gilbird is still passed out," he said sadly. Romano rolled his eyes, "Who cares about some chick? I wanna get out of here, Potato Bastard." Prussia glared hard at Romano. "What did you say about Gilbird?" he growled.

Romano paled and squeaked out, "N-nothing. It's cute chick." Prussia smirked. "Good," he said amused, but then he glared again, "But if say something bad about him again, I will beat you so hard, that not even Tonio will be able to call you cute, understood?" Romano not able to say anything, just nodded.

They walked together for a few minutes. They didn't talk; they didn't even look at each other. It was a bit awkward to them. They knew each other for a long time, almost as long as they lived, but they never been on friendly terms. Mostly because of Romano's hate for Prussia.

"So…" Romano started, but didn't really know what to say to the albino. He just wanted to break the silence. Normally there was either Spain or Veneziano around and they almost never shut up. This silence was so annoying. He was about to say something else, just for it to end, when Prussia covered his mouth with mouth with his hand. Romano wanted to snap at him, but Prussia put a finger to his lips.

"Who is there?" Prussia barked. Romano was confused, but then the leaves of a nearby bush rustled and he jumped behind Prussia to take cover. Prussia tensed, but then relaxed, when he saw his brother come out of the bush with both hands raised.

"What are you doing, Potato Bastard, sneaking at us like that?" Romano frowned. "Bruder, is that really you?" Prussia asks, just to be sure that he is not having hallucinations. Germany nodded, "Ja it's me. Glad to see you. Where are we?" Prussia shrugged. What should he say? He didn't have any Idea either.

"I bet that the Bushy Eyebrow will know," Prussia said, "So let's find him and get out of here." Germany nodded. It was logical. England was always saying something about magic, so he might know how to help them.

Prussia grabbed Romano's sleeve and tugged him. "Let's go Tomato Bastard," he said with a smirk. Romano nodded silently. But then he realized what Prussia called him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, but Prussia yanked his sleeve and told him not to be so loud as they don't know who is near.

At that Romano shut up and looked around fearfully, hoping there was noone there. They started to walk again. The tension grew by every passing minute. What if they were the only ones to land here? They were after all pretty close to each other.

"кто есть" someone called nearby, "Показать себя!" Prussia moved in front of Romano and hissed: "Russian!" Germany only nodded and lowered himself into a defensive stance. Then different voice called, "Is there someone?" It sounded more familiar, but Germany couldn't place it. But Prussia recognized it. "Canada?" the albino called.

A moment after that a three familiar nations appeared from behind trees a bit to their right. England, Canada and Poland. But England was dressed weirdly and carried a golden staff with a star shaped top with him.

"Why the hell did you speak Russian?" Romano yelled. England glared at him. "Nun, tut mir leid, dass du dumm genug bist, nicht zu verschiedene Sprachen zu verstehen." Germany blinked, while Prussia snickered. Then he frowned, "Seriously, I didn't know you speak German. And what's with that outfit?"

Poland shrugged, "He has been like that, like, since we got attacked." Germany, Prussia and Romano were confused again. So Canada tried to explain it to them, as best as he could, with the fairly Lily telling them some details.

In the end, they somehow understood, that there was definitely someone out there to get them and to get as far away from there was the best thing to do. They travelled almost until the sun set down. They talked seldomly. They were tired, hungry and confused, but they tried to keep up, because complaining wouldn't help them anyways.

After literally hours of walking, Romano whined, "Damn it, I'm tired and everything, can't we just stop?" England looked at them and nodded. They were all tired and didn't really have any Idea where to go.

Germany and Prussia walked into the woods, to get some fruits. Even though some looked kind of weird, they still needed something too eat, and because they were nations, eating weird fruits wouldn't probably kill them. The problem was with water, as they hadn't found water source yet, but those fruits should be juicy enough to keep them going for a bit longer.

Canada, Poland and Romano brought some wood, which England set on fire with magic. They ate in silence, which was broken by Canada. "How are we going to get back England?" the Canadian asked. England sighed. "There is a transportation spell, but I need to know where we are going and from where," he bit his lip. That was a bit depressing information. So they were stuck there until they figured out where they were.

England stood up and grabbed his staff. He started to mutter something in elvish and swing the staff as if he was painting. A blue, ribbon like strings started to flow from the tip of the staff and floated above their heads. The ribbons were splitting up and slowly settled into some sort of web like dome around and above them. "What I that?" Romano asked, staring at the web. "Escudo de protección" England said and shrugged.

Everyone went to improvised webs, to catch some sleep, before they had to move again. Everyone but England, who claimed not to be tired. So England was sitting by the fire, keeping guard, just in case those attackers found them. Though that was part of that. That shield he raised would disappear, if he slept, but it was okay. He really didn't feel that much sleepy. He had too much adrenaline to be tired.

**Those six finally met again. England talking in random languages. It is because by accessing his powers it is if someone lifted a curtain from his mind and suddenly the knowledge came to him. It just take a bit more concentration to be able purposely speaking in certain language, that's all. **

**Now some warnings. There will be probably some OOC for various nations, but please bear wit it, as this is not an ordinary situation and I will try my hardest to keep it at by. And the killing spree too. Just kidding, of our home team there should be only one death. **

**Yay for multiple languages: **

**Chi c'è – Who is there (Italian)**

**ктоесть – Who is there (Russian)**

**Показатьсебя- Show yourself (Russian **

**Nun, tut mir leid, dass du dumm genug bist, nicht zu verschiedene Sprachen zu verstehen. - Well, sorry that you are stupid enough, not to understand different languages. (German) **

**Escudo de protección – protection shield (Spanish) **


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly the so told Guardians started to wake up. One after another opened their eyes and to their misfortune realized that the yesterday's happenings were not just dreams. That it was very much real. And they were not happy about that. Not a one it.

They found England sitting by the smoking remnants of yesterday's fire, still away, but now with dark circles under his eyes. He obviously didn't sleep all night, keeping up the protective barrier. But he wasn't about to tell that to others. He will rather have a sleepless night alone, than to let anyone else have to keep guard during the night, as arrogant as it sounds.

They ate the leftover fruits from the yesterday's dinner. Nobody said a word. They didn't even know what to say. They were trapped in an unknown place, with people trying to kill them, so what could they say? Everyone wondered if they will get out of there. And how will they get out of there? Will Terra come to get them or something?

The nations in the meeting hall with Terra started to wake up from their sleep too. The previous night most of them fell asleep, some of them on the floor, some on table. Only very few stayed up, like Scotland and his brother and France. Others woke up few times a night and checked it, but there was no change.

Terra acted like this was all one big TV show. Which to her probably was. She had this big smug grin on her face, which would Scotland give fortune to wipe off. But she was surrounded by her protective shield. Nobody could get closer than two meters to her. It was impenetrable. Not even Scotland's magic would get through.

There was mostly silence, only a very few of them talked in whispering voice to each other, but most of them were too scared to talk. Terra mocked them again. She just couldn't understand how could they act so scared, if she gave them such opportunity to watch this event. It was once in a lifetime for them. And she was trying so hard to be nice to them. She let them watch, let them sleep here at the sacred place, even conjured some food for them.

"I'm booored," whined Terra. It was somewhat high pitched whine that made many nations cringe. And at the smirk, that appeared on her face even more paled. Somehow they didn't think Terra's idea of fun, would be that much fun to them. Or more precisely, her idea of fun would mean someone's death.

"How about we play a little game?" Terra asked sweetly. Everyone looked at her. "What game?" Scotland asked warily. Terra giggled her annoying and terrifying at the same time giggle. Several nations shivered. The stronger nations unconsciously covered the weaker ones, in case Terra decided to need more "volunteers".

And their fears came true the next second. Terra smirked, "I will need someone to play it…" And before anyone could say anything, the girl conjured another ball, similar to that, where others could watch England and others. "And now for the players," Terra said thoughtfully. She waved her hand and golden light covered surprised America and Russia. And then they just disappeared and reappeared inside the second scenario.

"What the hell?!" America exclaimed, "Dude, this isn't funny!" Russia was so surprised, that he didn't even have his trademark smile on his face. Their surroundings now looked some sewer. The floor was wet and the air was stinking a bit.

_"The rules are simple," _came Terra's voice from everywhere, _"There are hundred monsters. Survive and you win." _

America looked at Russia, "Is she actually serious?" Russia shrugged. "You saw what she did to Germany and others, da?" he said. America frowned and said childishly, "This is stupid." Russia smiled and then without any warning he swung his faucet pipe at America, who barely dodged it.

"What the hell man?!" he yelled, but then he saw what happened. Russia hit something… America didn't even know how to describe it. It was obviously something living, as it had moved, but it didn't look like anything either of them ever saw. It was black like night with yellow glowing eyes, white sharp teeth and feral growl. It wasn't even covered with fur or feathers. It seemed to be made out of the shadow itself, but solid as Russia was able to hit it.

"This is sick," America said, pulling out guns, he was secretly carrying around, because he was paranoid. And now it came convenient. The game was on, and Russia with America started to fight for their lives.

It was well after noon, when Germany, who was with England's help leading them away from their enemies, allowed the group to stop and rest. They stopped at a small lake, so they could refresh themselves. They would certainly need that, if they are going to get anywhere.

There was a tense silence all day, which nobody wanted to break, only Lilly the Fairy talking to England. But now they sat down, Poland voiced out his worries, Canada agreed and Prussia teased them both, to get them into better moods, so they wouldn't be depressed. Because he was certain, there was no way, they would be stuck here.

And then as a lightning the peace broke, when a fireball landed in their middle, and they barely ducked out of its way. The explosion swiped most of the group from their feet. The air filled with screams and sounds of fire.

Strange reddish balls flew towards them, but England quickly deflected them. Who was attacking them? Was it the same group as the day before? Or was it someone new? Just how many people were in on this anyway? England didn't know. And he certainly didn't have time to think about it as another energy ball flew straight at him.

England dodged. There was some angry cursing and finally their attackers showed. It was the same group of people as yesterday. Only now there were nine of them. And all looked angry. "What do you want from us?" England demanded. The man standing closes to them smirked. "Just to humor you, I will tell you, why are we all here," he said nonchalantly, "Every ten thousand years there is this festival, or competition you may say. Two planets, chosen at the previous festival fight each other for the right to survive. Only one planet may preserve its life, and I assure you Terran, it won't be yours!"

Earth nations all palled. This was what it was all about? Fight to death? Their own Battle Royal? "This... This isn't funny," Poland said in strangled voice. A woman from the opposite group smirked, "No it isn't. And this isn't funny either, you weak uneducated piece of dirt. I'm getting sick of looking at your faces." Then she muttered something in elvish and conjured stone spikes, which she sent at the Earth nations.

After that all hell broke loose. Purple robed alien nations attacked Earth nation at full force. England, Lilly and even Germany with Prussia had barely defended other, who were dodging the spells that were sent their way.

England was quickly loosing view of the battle. There was just too many things going on at the same time. Just a second ago a lightning bolt barely missed his face. They had to get away from this, or they might actually die.

Canada was busy keeping an eye on his bear, when he heard an enraged cry. He turned his head just in time to see purple robed woman hurling a dangerous looking spell at him. But there was no time to dodge the spell anymore. He was going to die right here, right now. He was sure of it. And yet he felt something to slam into his side, effectively knocking him out of the way. But his savior got his in stead. Canada saw flash of blue and silver and realized who it was. Prussia had pushed him out of the way and got hit his stead.

The force of the spell threw Prussia away, way over the lake and he fell in. Canada gasped as the water closed itself above the Prussian. The alien woman laughed triumphaly. "I got one!" she yelled, "I killed one Terran!" She was just too overjoyed, when suddenly the lake burst out with blue light. And the same blue light engulfed Prussia's panicking chick.

Everybody froze, staring at the scene in front of them. Big sphere emerged from the water and hovered above it for a few seconds. Then it burst out and revealed, very much alive and changed Prussia. He now wore his teutonic knight outfit, with sword at his side. The Prussian eyes were closed and he looked calm. Prussia was lowered onto the water surface, but he didn't sink in. Instead he stood on the water, as if it was solid. Smaller blue sphere, that previously engulfed Gilbird, burst and from inside emerged black eagle. The eagle sat down on Prussia's shoulder, who opened eyes and with a smirk looked at everyone.

"Mai o shaesi kyl sai cali thel shoryr ti?" Prussia mocked. The woman, who attacked Prussia swore loudly. She moved her hand in preparation of another spell, but before she could even take breath to say the spell, Prussia leaped at her, pulling out his sword and impaling the woman with the sword.

Blood sprayed the floor and the woman gasped as the life escaped her. Prussia pulled his sword out with a smirk and the lifeless body sunk to the ground. "And that was for trying to get rid of me," Prussia said with a hint of disgust.

After that a tall man from the alien group screamed, "I will kill you for that you monkey!" After that he attacked Prussia who defended himself. England interfered, but more people joined the fight. Soon it was one big mess again. Prussia and England tried their hardest to hold their ground against such predominance, while other's tried to fend of those, who went behind England's back.

Germany yelled when a man attacked him. They clashed and the man smirked. Suddenly there was Prussia again and forced the man away. Germany was glad, because the alien man was unhumanly strong, but frowned, because they will sooner or later overpower Prussia and England and then they would be all doomed.

Nobody noticed as one alien man sneaked behind Prussia's back and went for Poland, Romano and Canada. Canada noticed first out of the three. His eyes widened as he realized the danger. He didn't have much time to think. He acted more on a instinct than real idea. Canada jumped in front of Romano and Poland, his arms wide, shielding the other two.

The spell hit him in the middle of his chest. Or it would have hit him, if suddenly bright white light didn't erupt around him, hiding him from the world, and deflecting the spell in the process.

Canada felt power flowing all around him. He felt so strong, like never. Canada gasped. His head felt as if someone suddenly opened a gate and the knowledge just poured inside. The screams of the alien group suddenly stopped being gibberish and formed actual words. It was weird feeling, but at the same time it was as if it was always meant to be this way.

The light dispersed and Canada was standing there in an outfit similar to his winter gear, though it was lighter color, with bow strapped to his back. His bear, Kumajirou was not far away, though he significantly grew in size, so he was now the size of a regular bear.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled some alien woman hysterically and the man who attacked Canada previously moved towards him again. But Canada didn't wait for it. In a blink of eye he pulled out the bow, and even though there weren't any arrows, he pulled at the string, and an arrow made of energy appeared. Once he let go, the arrow whistled through the air and buried itself halfway into the man's chest.

The room was silent. The heavy air carried the tension not only from the events that took place with the Guardian group, but from earlier fight too. Russia was lying still unconscious in the corner, with Norway tending to him and of course Belarus panicking beside him. Meanwhile America was being bandaged by Wales, who with soft murmurs healed as much as he could. Both of the fortunately survived. This time. Only gods knew what the sadistic representation of Earth could come up with next.

**Mai o shaesi kyl sai cali thel shoryr ti? - So you were going to have fun without me? **

**For all those who are not satisfied with the open ending of this chapter, remember there is plenty to come. I can't just put everything here. **


End file.
